


Don't Let the Blind Girl Drive

by badfanficmay (alljustgonetohell)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Post Act 7, Roadtrip, admittedly bad fic, very minor rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alljustgonetohell/pseuds/badfanficmay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose, Kanaya, and Terezi are taking a road trip to explore the ruins of Earth. Terezi wants to drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let the Blind Girl Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Fic number two of bad fanfic May, which is my attempt to get myself to write every day AND to not worry so much about posting stuff that isn't as great as it could be. 
> 
> This fic was inspired by: http://revolutionarygays.tumblr.com/post/143177106596/vriskanroserezi-road-trip-shenanigans

“Terezi you absolutely cannot drive,” Kanaya said, trying to snatch the keys from her.

“I so can! I can smell the stuff on the road.” Terezi laid her finger along her nose and stuck her tongue out.

“You won’t be able to if we have all the windows closed. The roads won’t be flat either, we need someone who can see little bumps,” Kanaya replied, quickly growing exasperated.

All of the arguing gave Rose a chance to sneak up behind Terezi and yank the keys out of her hand like an orange and yellow ninja. And then immediately run when Terezi turned on her, all annoyed. “Driving isn’t even all that enjoyable, Terezi.”

“How would you know? Have you done it before?” 

“Yes. Once. I borrowed my mom’s car.” It had been fun, actually, but only because Rose had been 11-years-old and was doing something that was strictly forbidden. If she’d been of age, in her own car, which Mom would have bought for her and would have been bright pink as a passive aggressive gesture of good will and also some punishment for wanting to drive in the first place, then it would not have been so much fun. “You’re not going to be missing much of anything.” 

Terezi crossed her arms and pretended to pout while she was no doubt planning some sort of retribution for this injust treatment. “Fine. But that just means you are both going to get bored and hand the keys over to me eventually.” The fake pout gave way to a toothy grin. “Alright let’s go!” She slung her arm over Rose’s shoulder and only grabbed at the keys for a moment before giving up.”

“Wait, we need to make sure we have everything,” Kanaya said. “Food?” Terezi unloaded a veritable pile of junk food, from both Earth and Alternia. Kanaya looked horrified. Rose smirked. “I’m so glad I also packed stuff. Fuel?” 

“Forgive me for not dumping it everywhere but I have about two weeks worth capchtalogued,” Rose said.

“I’ve got water and drinks.” And blood, Kanaya thought to herself. Thank Jegus blood could be alchemetized and she didn’t have to actually ask anyone. “What else?” The rest of the rundown went fast. Clothes? Check. Music? Very large disagreement over what counted as music, which definitely did not include Rose’s audiobooks although they would definitely end up listening to them anyway, even the Alternian romances she got from Karkat, but check. First aid supplies? What, did they think they were going to run into anything worse than the Jacks or the Condesce, really? 

Maps? There were no maps where they were going! 

Or anywhere else, of course, except some rudimentary ones for Can Town. 

While Rose and Kanaya were distracted, bickering about whether or not a god tier needed sun screen, Terezi stole the keys and jumped into the driver’s seat, blaring the horn at them to hurry up.


End file.
